1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to audio processing techniques. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods for providing spatial cues in audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual 3D audio reproduction of a 2-channel or multi-channel recording traditionally aims at reproducing over headphones the auditory sensation of listening to the recording over loudspeakers. The conventional method consists of “virtualizing” each of the source channels by use of HRTF (Head Related Transfer Function) filters or BRIR (Binaural Room Impulse Response) filters. A drawback of this technique is that a sound source that is partially panned across channels in the recording is not convincingly reproduced over headphones, because it is rendered through the combination of HRTFs for two or more different directions instead of the correct HRTF for the desired direction.
What is desired is an improved method for reproducing over headphones the directional cues of a two-channel or multi-channel audio signal.